EdoWood High: Year one
by inuluv922
Summary: updated! E.W. High is made up of cliques. Jocks, Cheerleaders, Gangsters, Normies, Geeks and Skaters alike. But when Kagome, a Normie, catches the eye of popular jock Inuyasha Anashi, a certain cheerleader schemes to make Kagome's life a living h
1. First Day

Hiya folks! Yes, it's me again! After a long year at school I can finally sit back and update more! YAY! But this isn't an update, obviously.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters but I do own _some_ characters...

EdoWood High: Year one

Intro

Kagome's POV

(sigh)

We've all dealt with cliques before. At least once in our life. Me? My high school is MADE UP of cliques! You got the usual:

Jocks, Cheerleaders, Skater punks, Goths, Geeks, and Normies.

The weird thing about my school is that NO clique stays within their group. All of them have some kind of connection or link to another clique.

For example, my best friend Sango dated a Goth. You'll learn who later. The school really gets chaotic after I started dating...how can I say this without spoiling the story? Hm... oh well, you'll just have to read and find out now won't you? It all started the day I started at that crazy school.

Here's my story...

EdoWood High: Year one

"Psst! Kagome! Wake up!"

14 year old Souta Higurashi sighed as his sister stirred and turned the other way.

'This girl sleeps like a rock!' he thought shaking his head. He pulled a whistle out of his pocket.

"I was hoping I didn't have to do this but..." he said before blowing the whistle as loud as he could in Kagome's ear. Kagome screamed and shot up in her bed.

"You JERK!!!" she screamed. Souta jumped back and put his hands up in a defeated gesture. "It was the only way I could wake you up, sis!" he exclaimed.

Kagome angrily threw her covers back, glancing at the clock. She gasped.

"OH MY GAWD SOUTA WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP EARLIER?!?!" she screamed running into her bathroom. Souta shook his head. "I knew this would happen..." he sighed.

Kagome later emerged from her room fully dressed in a black tank top, black, white, and gray fatigue capris and all black K-swisses ( w/ white ankle socks). She had her hair in a high ponytail and a not-so -pleasant look on her face.

"Souta! Let's go before we're REALLY late!" Kagome called. Souta was all ready to go wearing a dark green 'Vote for Pedro' shirt and baggy khaki cargo shorts and messy white nike's. Kagome glanced at him and shook her head, grabbing her stuff and walking out the door.

"What?" Souta called after her.

-later at school-

Kagome and Souta arrived at their new school soon after. "This school is enormous!" Souta said in awe. Kagome just concentrated on parking.

She found the perfect space but was cut off by a black Mercedes Benz right when she got ready to turn. "Mother-" Kagome blared the horn. "HEY! I WAS TRYING TO PARK THERE!!!!!" Kagome screamed out of the window.

The Benz just parked in her spot. Kagome watched as two girls stepped out.

(#1 Stunna song plays)

The first girl had long black hair and cold brown eyes. She was wearing a V-shaped orange tee that shoed her stomach and cleavage, a blue jean pleated mini-skirt w/a small braided silver belt and silver stilettos heels.

The second girl had long brown hair and green eyes. She had a cute little, but noticeable beauty mark right under her left eye (think Vash from Trigun)

Her outfit similar to the other girl only her tee was white. Both girls glanced at Kagome and snickered, heading into the school. Kagome growled. "I SO do not need this!" she grumbled. "Don't worry sis, just chill and park somewhere else." Souta said calmly.

Kagome found another space and parked. She took a deep breath as she gathered her stuff and began walking to the entrance to the school.

"Relax, Kags. Everything's going to be fine." Souta assured going into the school. Kagome glanced at her brother in exasperation. 'For some reason I have a bad feeling about this day...' Kagome thought.

-After the first bell rings-

'I was right I'm lost!' Kagome thought as she looked desperately around for her first period class.

"Do you need some help?" she heard a voice say suddenly. Startled, Kagome jumped around. And boy did she get an eye full! A tall boy of maybe 16 or 17, he stood a head taller than she, long platinum hair that reached down his back, beautiful amber eyes and the most ADORABLE little doggy ears on top of his head.

He wore a black, white, and smoky grey Bugs bunny Lot 29 shirt and baggy black shorts w/ high-tops airforces.

"Help?" Kagome repeated. The guy smiled. "Do you need help finding your class?" he explained. Kagome merely nodded and handed him her schedule. He looked over it then answered, "Down the hall to your right. Bright red door, can't miss it," he said handing her her schedule back.

"Thanx," Kagome said shyly. The guy winked at her and walked away.

Kagome sighed contently then realized something. "I never did get your name!" Kagome called but he was already gone. The second bell rang and Kagome rushed towards her class. Sliding into the classroom, she began to apologize immediately. "I'm sorry I'm late I-"

She looked to see the class empty. "What-" Kagome looked at the class number. 'It's the wrong class! THAT BASTARD!!!!' she thought. Her real class was across the hall!

She dashed to the class and slid in there seconds before the tardy bell rang.

"Nice of you to join us," the teacher said tersely. Kagome apologized and took her seat behind a girl w/long black/brown hair and chocolate.

Kagome sighed. 'This day just keeps getting worse!' she thought.

The girl turned and looked at Kagome. "So you're new huh?" she asked. Kagome looked up at her.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked. The girl smiled. "Trust me, I know new meat when I see 'em. Sango Taijiya." she held out her hand. Kagome shook it. "Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you" she smiled back.

They began chatting and Kagome felt like something good finally happened.

"So you wanna sit with me for lunch?" Sango asked. Kagome's eyes lit up. A lunch buddy!

"Sure! That'll be great!" "Cool. You look like a Normie anyway." Sango said.

"Huh? A Normie?" Kagome questioned. "So check it out, seeing as your new, I'll take you to your next class, pick you up for lunch, then take you to your last class. That's cool?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded and smiled. The bell rang and they shuffled out of class. Sango walked Kagome to class, said goodbye and left.

Kagome chose a seat towards the back and sat down.

"Hey there beautiful," she heard a male voice go.

Not much of a cliffy, but still...PLZ R & R!!!! no flames plz and peace out!

Next: Meet the Cliques


	2. Meet the Cliques

Hey! I'm back with an update! Thanks to yall who reviewed!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters, but I do own some characters in this fic!

EdoWood High: Year one

Chapter 2

"Hey there's beatiful," Kagome heard a voice go.

she turned her head, looking behind and saw a guy with long black hair in a high ponytail, blue/green eyes and a smirk on his face. Cute, but Kagome didn't like the way he was smiling at her.

"H-hi," Kagome smiled nervously. "Haven't seen you around here before, you new?" the guy asked Kagome nodded.

"Ya don't have to be shy, I don't bite. The name's Kouga Wolfe." the guy smiled.

Kagome gave him a smile back. "Kagome," she said back. The guy leaned up and said, "Kagome, hmm...that's a pretty name." he said lowly. Kagome laughed nervously.

"Come on Kouga, stop scaring the new girl," Kagome and Kouga turned their heads and saw the same girl that cut Kagome off earlier that day. Well the one in the passenger's seat with the brown hair.

Kouga sucked his teeth. "Why don't you mind your own business, So-so?" he asked. The girl flipped her hair and smirked. "I AM, cuz I'm telling 'Yame about this," she stated.

"Like I care what Ayame thinks," Kouga mumbled. The girl kept the smirk on her face but turned her attention to Kagome. "You'll have to excuse Kouga. He can't control his hormones. My name's Souten. Souten Minamoto, co-captain of the cheerleading squad," Souten held out her hand.

Kagome shook it tersely. "Kagome Higurashi,"

"Oh! You're that girl Kikyo cut off this morning! Sorry about that, Kikyo has this thing where she thinks she has first dibs on good parking spaces." Souten explained.

'Yeah right, trick, you were laughing too,' Kagome thought disgustedly.

"Well if you're done being a disgusting witch, I think I have a convo to resume with Kagome," Kouga interrupted. Souten flipped Kouga off.

"Up yours, Wolfe," She retorted. Kagome listened as the two went back and forth.

"Woah, chill you two. You're like a cat and dog!" they all looked to see the sae boy who gave Kagome the wrong directions. Kagome noticed how Souten's expression went from anger to dreamy.

"Hey Inuyasha..." she said seductively. Kouga gave him a seething glare. "A cat and dog? The only _**dog**_ I see here is you," he shot back.

"Shove it, Wolfe." Inuyasha snapped then turned his attention to Souten.

"Souten! Lookin good!" he said winking. At that she blushed and giggled like a school girl. Kouga and Kagome both watched disgusted. 'I think I'm going to be sick.' they both thought.

Inuyasha finally turned to Kagome. And raised a brow. "This day just keeps getting better and better!" he said with a toothy smile. Kagome glared at him.

"You still need help finding any classes?" he asked sitting next to her. 'The nerve of this jerk!' Kagome thought angrily.

"No thanks. But I guess I should thank you for your 'help'." Kagome said sarcastically. Souten cut in. "You two know each other?" she spat.

"Yeah, I helped her find her class this morning." Inuyasha said. "Yeah, if you call giving me the wrong directions 'help'." Kagome grumbled.

Kouga looked at Inuyasha in disbelief. "You gave her the wrong direction? That's so old mutt-face. Old and immature." Inuyasha flipped him off and spat, "Whatever,"

Souten stared at Kagome jealously. 'Her first day here and she already has Inuyasha's attention! It took me a week to get him to even notice me!'

She watched as Inuyasha gave Kagome his full attention. "But you know, you're pretty cute," he commented. Souten's eyes widened and Kouga rolled his eyes.

"Me and you Saturday. I can take you to a nice dinner and maybe a little walk along the beach so I can get to know you," Inuyasha continued. Souten's mouth hung open.

'What!' she mentally screamed. "As nice as that sounds, I decline. I don't accept dates from _**jerks**_." Kagome stated calmy before turning her attention to the teacher.

'Did she just turn me down?' Inuyasha thought. 'Did she just turn INUYASHA down!' Souten thought. Kouga smirked. 'So she turned him down,' Kouga thought chuckling.

'I like this chick already.' Inuyasha thought smirking and looking over Kagome.

Kagome felt three pairs of eyes on her and prayed that the lunch bell would ring. By some miracle it did and kagome zoomed out the class.

True to her word, Sango came and got her. They began walking to lunch and talking. "So how was 2nd period?" Sango asked. Kagome sighed. "Horrible. Ok, I met this guy, Kouga, he's ok I guess. But this Inuyasha guy is so annoying! First he gives me the wrong directions to first period, then he expects me to go on a date with him! Yeah right, I declined." Kagome said all in one breath.

Sango gasped. "You turned down Inuyasha? Oooh, gurl you are going to make enemies" she shook her head.

"Enemies?" "Yeah, Kikyo, the captian of the cheerileading squad has had a crush on Inuyasha since 9th grade. But she could never get a date with him because he wanted to keep their relationship friendly. In other words, he didn't like her. So Kikyo makes sure no one else gets him." Sango explained.

Kagome peered in the cafeteria to see it grouped up. She followed Sango to a table eith six other people and sat down. "Hey Sango. What's with the new girl?" said a boy with spiky bright red hair and green eyes. She smiled at him.

"Oh right. Guys, this is Kagome. She's a normie."

"Hi Kagome. My name's Rin." said a girl with long brown hair and bright brown eyes. Kagome smiled and shook her hand.

"Then you've got Daisuke, the guy with the red hair, Ryo, Brad, Kara, and Bankoutsu." Sango said. All of them smiled and said hi.

"So can anyone tell me why this school is so...grouped up?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded.

"E.W. High is made up of cliques. You're in a clique whether you realize it or not. All of us here are what you call 'Normies'. We're semi-popular. That first table contains the Jocks: that's the junior varsity and varsity football team. The leader of the whole clique is Inuyasha Anashi. He is the first junior to ever get the position of quarterback. His older brother, Sesshomaru Anashi is the runningback, and he would be the leader, but he feels as if it's a waste of his time since he's graduating. Next to Inuyasha is his best friend, Miroku the pervert. He's the wide reciever for the team. Next you have Kouga, the tight end. And finally you have Hiten and Jaken, the linebackers. Well, those are the main ones on the team.

The other two guys are on the junior varsity team: Shippo, Inuyasha's cousin and Manten, Hiten's little brother. Jocks are on top of the social chain. That next table is the Cheerleaders. Second on the chain, they're very popular. You've got Kikyo, the most popular girl here, Souten, her best friend. Then you got Ayame, and Yura, the two only decent girls on the varsity squad. And lastly you have Koharu and Kanna. On the junior varsity squad is Sakura and Mayuki, Rin's little sister.

We're third on the chain. Next you have the skater/ punks, that table over there (Sango points to a table on the far left). There you've got my little brother, Kohaku, Kirara, Sabume, Keiji, Samantha, and Hiro. And a new kid too, I guess," Sango said. Kagome saw Souta sitting over there chatting happily.

"Oh, that's my kid brother, Souta." Kagome stated. Sango shrugged and continued.

"Well, anyways, you've got only the Geeks and Gangsters left. Just stay away from them and you'll be fine." Sango pointed out. Kagome nodded, uncertain.

(meanwhile at the cheerleaders table)

"I'm serious! He was complimenting her and saying how he'd love to take her out to dinner and a long walk on the beach but she turned him down!" Souten exclaimed.

The whole table gasped except for Kikyo. "Who would turn down The Inuyasha Anashi?" Sakura whispered. Kikyo stared at Souten through cold eyes.

"And you say this is the same girl I cut off this morning?" she asked. Souten nodded.

"Hm. Looks like we've got to show the new girl she doesn't know who she's messing with. How dare she come here scoring and turning down a date with Inuyasha? Who does she think she is!" Kikyo said angrily.

She glanced over st Kagome chatting with Sango and Rin and smirked evilly.

'Watch out new girl, here comes Kikyo.'

Uh-oh Kagome! What will happen to Kagome? You'll find out the next time I update! Ciao for now!

* * *


	3. Drama after school

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha

EdoWood High: year one

Chapter 3: Drama after school

'Finally, school's over!' Kagome thought happily making her way over to the parking lot.

"Kagome!" Kagome turned and saw Sango, Kohaku, Rin, and Mayuki, and Sabume coming towards her and Souta.

"Oh hi Sango. What's up?" Kagome asked. "Well we were heading to the Shikon Café, care to join?" she asked.

Souta answered for Kagome. "Sure, we'd love to!" he stated smiling not at Sango but at Mayuki. Mayuki smiled back.

"Kagome?" Sango looked to her for confirmation. "Sure, why not?" Kagome said but all she really wanted was a nap.

"Great! Just follow us," Sango rushed to her pink Honda Accord. Souta rushed to the Aurora.

"C'mon Kagome, let's go!" he coaxed. Kagome rolled her eyes and got in.

-At the school football field-

"Alright team, bring it in!" the football coach called.

Inuyasha took off his helmet and smirked. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he headed towards the coach.

He noticed the cheerleaders practicing their new half-time dance and stopped. 'Damn, Souten looks good,' he thought as he watched her dance.

"Anashi! Quit drooling and get your ass over here with the rest of the team!" the coach snapped.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and ran towards the team.

"Alright, the biggest game of the season is coming up in less than a month. We've got to get our heads in the game. That means no more skipping practice, and keeping your grades up," the coach barked.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes again and took a seat in the bleachers by the team.

"You think this is a game, Anashi? As the quarterback the pressure is most on you! You've got to lead this team to victory!" the coach told him.

Inuyasha snorted. "I got it old man. I mean, when have I ever gotten distracted?" he asked.

The coach gave him an angry look. "When you were drooling over those cheerleaders." he said.

The team snickered as Inuyasha glared at the coach. "Take 10, team," the coach told them walking away.

"So, did you guys see the new girl?" Miroku asked as he took a seat next to Inuyasha, who smirked.

"Yeah, we have second period together," he stated. "She's hot, isn't her name Kagome?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"What about Kagome?" Kouga asked walking up drinking Gatorade. "She's hot, for a normie. She even looks better than Souten, and Souten's the hottest girl at E.W. High," Inuyasha commented.

"Yeah, she is hot," Kouga agreed. Miroku gave him a sly look. "Hm. What about Ayame?" he asked, knowing it would piss Kouga off. It did.

"What about her?! Let's get something straight, I don't give a rat's ass about Ayame!" he yelled. He then noticed Inuyasha and Miroku looking past him.

He turned to see Ayame with a devastated look on her face. 'Why me?' Kouga thought as he watched Ayame throw down her pom-poms and run in the opposite direction.

"Ayame!" Kouga called chasing her. Inuyasha shook his head. "When is she going to learn?" he said.

Sesshomaru walked up and stared after his team mate. "Pathetic," was his response.

"Well, anyways, I'm going to the Shikon Café when practice is over, you guys want to go?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah, I'll go," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru merely nodded. The coach came back and the team started to practice again.

-At Shikon Café-

"So how was your first day, Kagome?" Rin asked.

Kagome, Sango and Rin sat in their own private booth that could fit 6 people, while Souta, Mayuki, Sabume, and Kohaku sat behind them in another booth.

"It was ok, considering the fact that that jerk Inuyasha gave me the wrong directions this morning, and I got cut off from a good parking spot by Kikyo. Souten kept giving me nasty looks after Inuyasha started talking to me. And get this, Inuyasha even had the nerve to ask me out on a date!" Kagome said.

Rin's eyes widened. "Oh wow. I bet Souten was pissed. She's been seriously crushing on Inuyasha for the longest, but never acted on it because of Kikyo." Rin stated.

"She's probably really jealous, and I wouldn't be surprised if she's informed the entire cheerleading squad about you," Sango said.

"She has nothing to be jealous of. I'll admit that Inuyasha is fine, and if he had of played his cards right, I probably would've accepted the date but I don't like Inuyasha," Kagome said.

Rin nodded. "That won't really matter to Kikyo and Souten though,"

"Hey, hey ladies!" a male voice went. Standing in front of their table was Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

Miroku had a huge smile on his face. Sango glared at him. "What're you doing here?" she spat.

Miroku gave her a dramatic gasp. "Why Sango! Why do I get the feeling you really don't want us here?" he asked.

"Save it. Now answer the question," Sango said. "I came to gaze upon your beauty of course. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru decided to tag along," Miroku said taking a seat next to Sango.

"Hmph, I don't tag along anyone," he said coldly, as he beckoned for Kagome to let him sit by Rin.

When they got situated, Inuyasha glowered at them. "So I'm guessing I'm just going to have to stand here?" he asked.

Sesshomaru stared at him. "You're not sitting by us," he told him. Sango gave him a sarcastic smile.

"You guessed right, Yash. Just **STAND** there," she said batting her eyelashes at him.

Inuyasha growled, grabbing a chair. "Hardy Har har, Sango," he said sitting next to her. He then glanced at Kagome who sat across from him.

"Ooh. Hel-lo hottie," he said in a husky voice. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Hel-lo jerk," she shot back. "Hm, spitfire. I like. My offer still remains," he told her.

Kagome glared at him. "And my answer is still no," she told him. Sango laughed while Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a surprised look on his face.

"Wow Yash, she's the first to tell you no," he said. "I know, isn't she great?" Inuyasha asked staring at her with a dreamy look on his face.

"Hi Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha smiled, and turned to greet the voice. Behind him stood Kikyo, Souten, Koharu, and Sakura.

"Who invited _them_?" Sango muttered. "Oh hi Kikyo," Inuyasha gave her a smile and Kikyo returned it.

Kagome watched the two talk, all the while thinking, 'So this is the trick that cut me off this morning.'

She saw Kikyo give her quick icy glare before turning her attention back to Inuyasha.

"Hey, why don't you, Sesshomaru, and Miroku come sit with us, Inuyasha? I know you must be tired of hanging with these normies," Souten suggested.

Sango growled softly. "Actually , I'm quite sick of hanging with cheerleaders" Miroku said. Kikyo sent him an icy glare.

"Only because all of them turned you down," she spat. Miroku frowned. "Do you really want to go there, Kikyo. Do you really want to talk about getting turned down?" he asked.

Kikyo shut her mouth quick. Sango smiled sarcastically at all of the cheerleaders. "Well, if you all are **DONE**, could you do us a favor and **LEAVE**?" she asked.

Koharu snorted. "With pleasure, who would want to hang with you normies anyway?" she asked.

Rin rolled her eyes. "The same guys you're trying to hang with, you dumbass," she said. Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome chuckled.

"C'mon guys," Kikyo spat leaving, with her friends right behind her. "I can't STAND those bitches!" Sango exclaimed.

"I second that notion," Rin said. "Aww, c'mon you guys, they're not that bad," Inuyasha stated.

Sango and Rin both glared at him. Kagome cleared her throat. "Hey, I should get going, Sango," she stated.

"You don't have to go Kagome! If it's Inuyasha that's bothering you, I can deal with him," Sango said.

Inuyasha growled. "Deal with me how?" he demanded. Kagome smiled. "No really, I need a nap," she told her. Sango sighed, but returned the smile.

"Ok. See you in school tomorrow," she stated. Kagome nodded and Sango and Miroku let her out.

Souta said bye to his new friends and followed Kagome outside to the parking lot.

As they began their walk to Kagome's car, they were stopped by Kikyo and her friends. Kagome looked surprised.

"One word of advice _normie_ stay away from Inuyasha," Kikyo spat before walking away.

Kagome stood there for a few moments, shocked. "Uh…let's go Kagome," Souta told her. She shook her head, going home shocked and even more pissed.

PLZ R and R

Next: Unwanted Attention


	4. Unwanted Attention

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha…I'd probably rape him. Then Kouga, then Bankoutsu. Hehe…..

EdoWood High: year one

Chapter 4: Unwanted attention

Kagome woke up that next morning feeling a little better. After taking a quick shower and taking care of hygiene, she went into her walk-in closet and picked out a black and gold shirt that said 'Do you really want to mess with me?' along the front, some tight blue jeans that were tucked into some black knee high boots.

She brushed her hair into a low side ponytail and grabbed her things. "Souta! Let's go!" she called rushing down the stairs. Her brother was already dressed and ready to go. Kagome took one look at his attire and groaned. Souta gave her a weird look. "What's wrong with the way I dress?" he asked.

Kagome just shook her head. "Come on, we don't need to be late," she said walking out the door. "You guys have a good day!" their mom called.

--

Kagome and Souta got to school in less than 15 minutes. Kagome decided to pick a different parking space and found a good one. She was cut off yet again by Kikyo and Souten, and the hottie driving the car.

"Oh, that's it!" Kagome snarled struggling with her seat belt, ready to beat both their asses. "Kagome, no. C'mon sis, we just started going here," Souta stated.

Kagome growled but watched as Kikyo sent her a challenging smirk. Today she wore a very low cut white see-through shirt with black low riding jeans. Souta wore a pink shirt and black jeans.

"Sorry Kagome!" she apologized then followed Kikyo. Kagome found another parking spot and parked. Souta got out and immediately found his friends.

Kagome sighed. "Kagome!"

She looked and saw Sango coming towards her smiling. Kagome smiled back. "Hey Sango," she said when her friend reached her. Sango wore a mini skirt that was pleated, an ocean blue shirt and matching heels.

"Where's Rin?" Kagome asked. "With her best friend Ayame," Sango answered as the two walked into the school. They were stopped by a male voice.

"Someone looks HOT today…." Kagome rolled her eyes, knowing very well who it was. "What do you want Inuyasha?" Sango asked turning around.

Kagome gave him a disgusted look as she noticed him eyeing her. 'This guy never quits!' she thought

Miroku came out of nowhere smiling. "Hiten's throwing a party Friday night. You guys in?" he asked. Sango's eyes lit up. "REALLY?! Oh my God, its been a while since he's thrown a party! He throws the best ones!" she said excitedly.

She turned to Kagome. "You are so going!" she stated. Kagome smiled nervously. "But…I'm still new and I hardly know anyone…." she protested.

"Please Kagome? Rin will be with Ayame and Sesshomaru all night and I'm NOT gonna be stuck with PERVERT and his sidekick here," Sango said.

Inuyasha growled. "I ain't a fuckin' sidekick," he stated. Sango gasped dramatically. "Why Inuyasha, I am appalled at your choice of words! You should be ashamed!" she scolded jokingly.

Kagome giggled. "Well, anyway, I'll pick you up and I know Souta will want to go 'cuz Kohaku's going and the two seem to be good friends,"

"What the hell, I'll go," Kagome said. Sango jumped up and down with joy. "Great! We're gonna have a great time!" she said.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Jeez, it's just a party," he muttered. "It's not just a party!! Hiten always throws parties to remember! Remember 9th grade, who was it that got so drunk they ended up making out with a cross dresser that snuck in?" Sango asked.

Miroku made a disgusted face. "Kouga…..ugh. Don't remind me," he groaned. Inuyasha laughed. "Oh, that was the best party ever," he said.

The bell rang. "Lets go Kagome," Sango said turning towards their first period class. Kagome went to follow but was stopped when Inuyasha grabbed her arm.

"I'll see you second period," he said in a husky voice. Kagome rolled her eyes and snatched her arm away.

"Pig," she snapped. Miroku stared after her as she left.

"Guess you got your work cut out for you," he said shaking his head. Inuyasha smirked and licked his lips. " I know, it's great," he said as they walked to class.

First period went by fairly quick and soon it was time to go to the period that Kagome disliked most.

Kagome sat in the seat she had the previously sat in. Kouga sat behind her.

"Hey Kagome," he said. Kagome smiled. "Hey Kouga, how are you?" she asked. Today Kouga wore a lime green and white shirt, blue and lime green Girbauds and all white airforces.

"I'm good. Having girl problems though," he said. Kagome gave him her full attention. "What kind of girl problems? Maybe I can help," she said. Kouga sighed.

"Well, there's this girl named Ayame. We grew up around each other. We've always went to the same schools since elementary. We and a couple of others here have been together our whole lives really. Well, word got out that she had a crush on me I think our freshman or sophomore year. I didn't see her like that. She'll always be 'Cherry-head Ayame' to me. I get sick of everyone teasing me about her to the point where I yell I don't give a rat's ass about her. It happened yesterday and she heard. I really hurt her feelings," Kouga sighed.

Kagome nodded sympathetically. "Tell you what, sit her down and tell her how you feel. Since it sounds like you guys are close, she should understand. And learn to tune people out, they do that just to make you mad," she said.

Kouga nodded his head in thought. That's when Souten walked in the class swaying her way over to them.

"Oh great, the ice maiden is here," Kouga muttered. "Hi Kouga, hi Kagome," she said cheerfully. "Hey," Kagome and Kouga said in monotone.

"You two sound like a broken record," Inuyasha popped out of nowhere. Kagome tensed and looked at him.

He wore a black, white, and gold shirt, baggy black jeans and custom made matching Converse. If she didn't dislike him so much, Kagome would have drooled.

Kouga snorted as Inuyasha took his seat next to Kagome. "Heeeeyyyy Souten," Inuyasha said flirtatiously.

Souten smile seductively. "Hey Inuyasha," Kagome rolled her eyes.

'He's such a player, I'm probably next on his list of conquests. Wait…..I AM!!' she thought as Inuyasha turned to face her.

He licked his lips. "So Kagome," he started.

"What do you want?" Kagome snapped. "Who are you going to the party with?" he asked.

"Sango, you know that," Kagome glared at him. Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but Kagome cut him off saying, "And no, you can forget it," Souten stared at her in disbelief. "You're going to the party Friday?" she asked suspiciously.

Kagome gave her a crazy look. "Yeah, I got invited," she said slowly. Souten said nothing.

Kouga chuckled. "So Kagome, how do you like E.W. High so far?" he asked. Kagome smiled. "It's ok. I can think of a couple of things that annoy me though, starting with that jerk Inuyasha,"

"Ok, ok, stop right there. I need you to clarify something right quick," Inuyasha cut in. "What?" Kagome asked.

"Why do you keep calling me a jerk? What did I that was so bad?" he asked. "Are you kidding? Did you forget that you gave me false directions so fast?" she demanded.

Inuyasha looked up in thought. "Besides, it was immature and uncalled for," Kagome continued.

"Oh yeah! Actually, I was being nice," he said. "Huh?" Kagome asked.

"The directions I gave you were to an empty classroom across the hall from you were they not?" he asked. Kagome nodded.

Kouga chuckled. "I guess you were being nice," Kagome was lost.

"If you had have been anyone else you would walked to the other side of the school, sat in a full class not knowing you were in the wrong class," Inuyasha explained. Kagome glared at him.

'I guess he was being nice,' she thought. "You're still a jerk," she said. Inuyasha's face was blank.

"What?!" Kouga laughed.

--at lunch--

'I'm so excited about the party Friday!" Sango exclaimed as she and Kagome went through the lunch line.

"Me too. Call me crazy but I didn't expect to be invited to a party my second day here," Kagome replied. She noticed Inuyasha and Miroku a few people behind them.

"Nor did I expect to get harassed," she muttered. Sango saw Inuyasha and chuckled. Kagome saw him giving her a smirk and rolled her eyes. "What do I have to do, get a restraining order on him?" she asked.

As she went to pay for her lunch, someone cut in front of her. "You're in my way normies, MOVE," it was Kikyo.

"Look, I don't know what your problem with me is but you-" Kikyo cut her off.

"Excuse me? When I say move, that means MOVE!" she snapped at Kagome. Sango stepped in front of Kagome.

"Look bitch, shut your mouth before I hit you in it," she snapped. Kikyo rolled her eyes but walked away. Kagome glared after her.

"Thanks but I can take care of myself Sango," she said. Sango smiled. "I know, I just got tired of hearing her mouth," she said. The two then walked to their table.

PLZ R n R!!

Next: The Party


	5. The Party

EdoWood High: Year one

Chapter 5: The Party

"What Kikyo did was uncalled for," Rin commented. Sango frowned.

"I'm telling you Rin, I was five seconds away from punching her in her ugly face. I'm not trying to get suspended but she's making it very hard," she said.

Kagome ate her pizza angrily. "The nerve of that witch!" she nearly shrieked.

"May I clarify a few things," Kagome, Rin, Sango all looked to see the boy known as Bankotsu scoot next to Rin.

"Hi Bank!" Rin said cheerfully. Bankotsu nodded and smiled. "Kagome, right?" he said looking at Kagome, who nodded yes.

"Kikyo's jealous of you. Very jealous, as are some of the other cheerleaders. You're stealing her thunder. You come, and on your **first** day you get hounded by two of the most popular guy here, strike one. Then Inuyasha, who has almost all the cheerleaders and normies girls after him, asks you on a date, strike two. You decline, strike three. You're at Shikon Café with him, Miroku, and Sesshomaru, strike four. Next day Inuyasha is **still** hounding you, strike five. Believe it or not, you're getting more and more popular with the guys of EW High by the minute, and Kikyo doesn't like it, not one bit," Bankotsu explained.

"Well, **that** explains a lot," Kagome said out loud.

-meanwhile at the cheerleaders table-

"THAT WITCH IS GOING TO PAY! I HATE HER!" Kikyo fumed glaring in Kagome's direction.

"Yeah, me too," Koharu agreed. Sakura nodded.

Ayame looked up from her lunch. "You guys don't even know her," she said. Kikyo, Koharu, and Sakura all turned their glare to her.

"WHO-ASKED-YOU?!" Kikyo spat coldly. "Yea, and who's side are you on anyways?" Koharu demanded.

Ayame concentrated on her lunch. "No one's," "And she calls herself a cheerleader," Koharu told Sakura who snickered.

"You know Ayame, you might as well sit over there with the normies. You're no good as a cheerleader," Koharu said.

Ayame frowned. "Oh, but I'm a better one than you," she shot back.

Koharu's eyes widened in anger. "What was that?!" she almost screamed. "She's right you know, Ayame is better than you," Yura cut in.

Yura was one of few senior cheerleaders, and Hiten's girlfriend. A tall girl of 17, she had short black hair and maroon eyes.

She wasn't too mean but she wasn't too nice. "Come again?" Koharu demanded. Yura studied her fingernails then looked at Koharu out of the corner of her eyes.

"You're one of the WORST cheerleaders I've seen and I've been doing this since elementary. I plan to go pro so best believe I know a good cheerleader when I see one. But you? All you're good for is show so before you mouth off about someone else you need to look at yourself first," Yura said.

Ayame silently thanked Yura. Koharu shut up, insulted. Kikyo noticed her older brother walking into the cafeteria.

A plan formulated in her head. She got up and walked over to him.

"Hey Hokaru, c'mere," she called. "What's up Kikyo?" he asked. Kikyo smirked.

""I need a favor, big brother," she said. He leaned against the wall. "You name it," he said. Kikyo began o whisper in his ear, all the while pointing to Kagome.

At the Jock's table, Inuyasha noticed Kikyo and Hokaru whispering and looking at Kagome. His eyes darkened.

'What's she up to?' he thought. "Hey Miroku," he tapped his best friend's shoulder. Miroku turned from talking to Hiten.

"Yeah, what's up Yash?" Inuyasha pointed over to Kikyo still whispering in Hokaru ear and pointing in Kagome's direction.

"Uh-oh. Kikyo's up to something," Miroku commented. Inuyasha frowned. "Whatever it is they'd better not hurt Kagome," he said.

Miroku gave him a surprised look. "Dude, she's not even your girlfriend for you say it like THAT," he said. Inuyasha shrugged. "She will be," Miroku shook his head and continued to eat his lunch.

"Hey guys. That Kagome girl is some hottie huh?" Hokaru said sitting down across from Inuyasha and Miroku. Inuyasha growled low in his throat. Hokaru smiled in Kagome's direction. "I might go talk to her," he said. Inuyasha's growl got even deeper.

"You going to the party?" Miroku asked before things got ugly. Hokaru smirked.

"Of course. Anybody who's anybody is gonna be there," he said, then smirked in Kagome's direction again. Inuyasha could feel himself getting more and more jealous.

'Fuckin' prick,' he thought.

Back at the cheerleader's table Kikyo sat back down. "So?" Souten asked expectantly.

"That Kagome girl is in for a party she'll never forget," Kikyo smirked evilly. Koharu and Sakura smiled.

"You did not just do what I thought you did," Koharu mused. Kikyo nodded. Souten frowned. "Kikyo, don't you think that's going too far?" she asked.

"Going too far? HA! That witch deserves what's coming to her!" Kikyo exclaimed. Souten concentrated on her lunch.

'And you deserve everything that's in store for you,' she thought.

-That Friday evening-

"Souta! Are you ready yet?!" Kagome called. She wore a light green spaghetti strap shirt with a blue jean skirt and matching heels. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a little make-up.

"Souta!" she called impatiently. "OK, OK! Don't have a stroke!" Souta called back. He came out of his room wearing a dark blue fatigue shirt over a long sleeved black shirt, baggy black cargo jeans and custom made blue fatigue Nike Air's. He also had a matching skull cap.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You and these freakin' skull caps!" she exclaimed ruffling his hair.

"Hey!" he protested. They heard a horn outside and immediately knew it was Sango and Kohaku.

"Bye Mom!" Kagome called before rushing outside with Souta right behind her. "Hey Kagome! Nice 'fit!" Sango called. Kohaku sat in the backseat.

Kagome got in the passenger's seat smiling as Souta got in the back. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself," Kagome complimented.

Sango wore a black tube top that showed her flat, toned stomach and her belly button ring. With that she wore black Capri's and matching heels.

Her long black hair was pinned up by a black clamp and some hung out. "Thanks," she said driving off.

The ride was silent until they pulled up in front of a three story condo. She gawked as Sango parked by the tons of cars that were in front of the house.

"This is Hiten's house?" she asked. Sango nodded getting out. Kagome was hesitant to follow. "Sango, I don't know, I hardly know anyone in there," she whined.

Sango rolled her eyes playfully. "Kagome…" she said in a warning tone, pulling her into the house.

The music was bumping and everyone was having a good time. Kagome looked around nervously. Souta and Kohaku were long gone.

"Don't be so nervous, loosen up!" Sango danced a little.

Kagome sighed and found a table to sit at. "Oooh, so the hottie made it after all," she heard someone say. She closed her eyes, knowing who it was. She looked up and saw Inuyasha looking damn good in a red and black Coogi shirt, matching Coogi jeans and red and black Jordans.

"Do you have to harass me at the party too?" she asked annoyed. Inuyasha smirked and sat down across from her. "You look good," he stated taking a seat across from her. He gave her a genuine smile.

Kagome raised a brow. "Thanks, I think,"

"Inuyasha, you wanna dance?" Kikyo walked over to the table with a seductive smile on her face. He shrugged and got up. "Sure," he then looked at Kagome.

"Save the last dance for me?" he asked. "Maybe," Kagome sent him a smirk. She noticed Kikyo giving her a nasty look. Kagome gave her one back. Oblivious to the exchange, Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and let Kikyo lead him to the dance floor.

Kagome sat by herself for a good minute before she saw a boy walking her way. When he sat beside her, her breath caught.

'He's cute,' she thought. "You must be the new girl I've been hearing so much about," he said. Kagome smiled shyly.

"Yeah, that's me. Kagome," "Hokaru," he returned. They sat and chatted for a while before he asked her to dance.

Kagome happily accepted as another song came on. Kikyo smirked as she saw her brother and Kagome dancing together. 'The plan is going perfectly. Now for phase two,' she thought as she motioned for Souten, Koharu, Sakura, and some other girls to dance around Inuyasha, keeping him occupied.

Hours passed away like minutes and Hokaru led Kagome off the dance floor and into another room, a bedroom. He closed the door and smiled at Kagome. She immediately felt uncomfortable.

"Uh, maybe we should go back outside and sit at the table, I don't feel too comfortable in here," she said nervously. Hokaru just smiled and sat down next to her. "Don't worry Kagome, I just want to talk. It's a little too loud out there,"

Kagome got up anyway, "I still feel better sitting outside," she stated turning to head to the door.

Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist. "You're not going anywhere," he said pulling her back onto the bed and pinning her down.

Kagome's eyes widened up at him as he smirking. "You're not leaving until I get what I want, and I want you Kagome," he said in her ear.

Outside on the dance floor Inuyasha was getting bored with all the cheerleaders and started to push his way through the crowd to find Kagome.

He felt someone grab his arm. "Where are you going Inuyasha, stay here and dance with me," he looked to see Kikyo attached to him. He shook her off, irritated, and looked around for Kagome.

The table she was sitting at was empty and she wasn't on the dance floor. He noticed Sango by the floor chatting with Miroku. He walked over there interrupting their conversation completely.

"Hey, have any of you seen Kagome?" he asked. Sango glared at him. "Excuse you," she stated. Inuyasha huffed, "Ok, ok. EXCUSE ME, have yall seen Kagome?"

"Last I seen she was at the table with you," Sango said. Inuyasha looked around again.

"If you're looking for the new girl, she left somewhere with Hokaru," Inuyasha heard Yura say. "What?! Hokaru, as in Kikyo's brother?" Sango demanded. Yura nodded.

'Shit,' Inuyasha thought as he went looking for Hokaru and Kagome with Sango and Miroku in tow.

-in the room-

"Get off me!" Kagome shrieked. Hokaru covered her mouth with one hand and continued to kiss on her neck. His other hand kneaded her breast. Kagome screamed and kicked, whatever it took for him to let go.

Hokaru replaced one hand with his mouth and forced his tongue into he mouth. Before common sense told her to bite down, he moved to her collarbone. He then pinned her arms above her.

He tugged at her skirt. Tears sprang into Kagome's eyes. 'Why me?' she thought. But before he could get the chance to pull off her skirt, she felt someone pull him off her.

Her eyes opened to see an angry Inuyasha literally throw Hokaru to the ground. Sango gasped and rushed over to Kagome.

'Oh my God Kagome are you ok?!" she asked. Hokaru straighten up and dusted himself off. He gave Inuyasha his deadliest glare. "What's the matter Anashi, mad because you couldn't get her first?" he sneered.

Miroku grabbed Inuyasha before he could throttle Hokaru. "To think, you'd stoop so low and try to rape a girl," Miroku spat. Hokaru snorted and gave Kagome a cold smirk.

"Rape? Yeah right, she wanted it," he said. He then left the room. "Can you just take me home, Sango?" Kagome whispered.

"Ok, let me go get your purse. Then we'll leave," Sango got up. "No, let me take her home Sango, I know how much you've been looking forward to this party," Inuyasha stated after regaining his composure.

Kagome looked at him, her eyes displaying the hurt and sadness she felt. It made him want to beat the life out of Hokaru.

Suddenly, someone yelled outside and Sango and Miroku rushed out there. Inuyasha took a seat next to Kagome.

"You ok?" he asked gently. "No, I almost got fucking raped. What did I do to deserve that?!" she demanded. Inuyasha reached over and hugged her to him. She tensed, but relaxed as he rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry. If Miroku hadn't held me back I would have beat the daylights outta him," he said softly.

Kagome let her tears go and cried on him.

Meanwhile Sango and Miroku made it outside in time to see Souta tackle (and excuse my French) the shit out of Hokaru and start to beat him in the face.

It wasn't until Hiten started pulling the enraged freshman off that Hokaru got one sorry lick in on Souta's face.

Hokaru stood up and cracked his knuckles. "You little punk!" he yelled before swinging at Souta but someone caught his fist.

It was Sango. "Hit him again and I'LL kick your ass," she threatened. Hokaru raised a brow and chuckled. "Don't play yourself,"

"Try me. Not only will you be known as getting beat up by a freshman but by girl? Not even a jock can handle that kind of rep," Sango smiled sarcastically.

Hokaru's smirk disappeared and he snatched his fist from her. "And if you ever touch my sister again I'll break your fucking neck!!" Souta growled struggling against Hiten as he watched Hokaru leave the house.

Hiten patted Souta on the back. "Wow, you got a lot of balls kid, beating our leading defensive player like that. That was one hell of a tackle!" he laughed.

Mayuki, Rin's cousin, and freshman cheerleader on the JV squad, came running up to Souta.

"Souta, are you ok?" she asked examining his slightly bruising cheek. He nodded. She reached down and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon, lets dance," she said pulling him to the dance floor. Sango smiled slightly at the scene, then remembered Kagome.

She turned to walk to the room but saw Inuyasha walking out of the room with his arm draped around a red-eyed Kagome.

"I'm taking Kagome home right now, you mind bringing Souta home? He looks like he's having fun with Mayuki so I'd hate to tell the kid he had to go home,"

Sango nodded at Inuyasha's request, and looked at Kagome. She had her head down to hide her tears. "Are you going to be ok Kagome?"

Kagome merely nodded, not looking up. Sango sighed. 'Miroku should have let Inuyasha beat the shit out of that bastard….although Souta did a good job of that,' she thought.

Inuyasha walked out with Kagome then. Kikyo watched the scene from the dance floor, angry. Her plan didn't go as planned, not only did her brother get beat up by Kagome's YOUNGER FRESHMAN brother, but she had to watch Kagome walk out with Inuyasha. 'Dammit, why is she leaving with him?!' she thought. Souten also saw, and felt very sympathetic for Kagome.

'Kagome, I hope you're ok,' she thought. Outside, Inuyasha led Kagome to his silver eclipse, and helped her inside.

She quietly told him where she stayed and remained silent until he arrived in her front yard. As Kagome got ready to get out, Inuyasha stopped her.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

Inuyasha sighed. "I know this is a bad time, but I want you to know that I really am interested in you," he said seriously.

She sighed. "Inuyasha, I'm not ready for anything personal. Especially after what happened tonight, I just really need to adjust," she answered.

"Yeah, I kinda figured you'd say something like that. I just wanted you to know. And my offer still remains," he said, giving her a soft smile.

Kagome returned the smile and reached over and placed a kiss Inuyasha on the cheek. "Thanks for the ride, and the save." she said getting out.

Inuyasha nodded and watched as she walked into her house. He drove off with a smile on his face.

-That Monday at school-

"Kagome?"

Kagome turned and faced Sango as they headed to first period.

"Yeah?" Sango stood wearing a pink short sleeved shirt under a tan long sleeved corduroy jacket, and matching flares with pink and white K-Swiss.

Kagome had on a similar outfit only she wore black and blue and hers were jeans.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened at the party. I should have stuck with you instead of leaving you by yourself." she said looking down. Kagome just gave her a small smile.

"I don't blame you. I'm just lucky Inuyasha came when he did. Don't worry bout it, ok?" she said.

Sango nodded. They then went to class.

Second period, Kouga told her he knew about what Hokaru did, and offered to mess his face up. Kagome declined with a laugh. Inuyasha asked if she was ok, which she told him yes, and Souten, (sincerely), gave Kagome her sympathy. Which shocked Kagome.

The day went by fast, and soon it was lunch time. Kagome sat at her usual table but then felt someone sit beside her.

Inuyasha smiled at her when she looked surprised, and he wasn't alone, Miroku, Hiten, Yura, and the rest of the football team followed him. The cheerleaders that weren't Kikyo's friends came too.

Kagome could see Kikyo getting mad and march over to the table, followed by her posse. She planted her hands on her hips and gave Kagome a cold smirk.

"So, new girl, I heard about Friday, how you tried to have sex with my brother but he rejected you and you tried to make it look like he tried to rape you," she said triumphantly. Souten rolled her eyes.

Kagome gasped and Rin grabbed Sango so she wouldn't beat Kikyo. Inuyasha frowned and looked at Kikyo.

"Actually what happened was that you were so jealous of Kagome that you told Hokaru to scare Kagome by raping her. Not only was that low, it was pathetic. That's the reason I wouldn't date you if my life depended on it," he said.

The whole table laughed. Kikyo turned beet red. "So what Inuyasha, you're interested in a normie now?" she asked. He looked at Kagome and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, I guess I am," he said. "What?! You're a JOCK! Jocks don't like normies!! It's not apart of the code!" she said desperately.

Inuyasha looked Kikyo straight in the eyes and said, "Fuck the code, and fuck you Kikyo. Now piss off, you're ruining my appetite," he snapped.

The whole table 'ooed' as Kikyo gasped. She then did an about-face and ran out the cafeteria. Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"How you like them apples?" he asked. Kagome smiled. "Thanks Inuyasha," she said.

Plz R n R….

Next: Souten's plot


End file.
